Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-81.15.214.251-20150708084408
Jak sam pseudonim wskazuje to fioletowa postać zbudowana z pikseli przypominających zarysy człowieka. Purple Guy jest całkiem wysoki i szczupły. Prawdopodobnie jest łysy, ponieważ w "URATUJ ICH" czubek głowy nie ma innych kolorów co reszta ciała, co by wskazywało na włosy. Ma wyrazistą twarz, która w bardzo dobry sposób pokazuje jego uczucia i emocje. W minigrze "URATUJ ICH" ma przypiętą do klatki piersiowej złotą odznakę i niezidentyfikowany obiekt, który trzyma w ręce. Na obecną chwile obiekt nie jest bliżej znany, ale swym kształtem przypomina banan, telefon, toporek, paralizator lub według niektórych - nóż.Osobowość Nie wiemy zbyt wiele na jego temat. Wiadomo, że pojawia się jedynie w minigrze "URATUJ ICH" i pełni role rzadkiego Easter Egg'u, kiedy idziemy za Marionetką. Jako, że po pokojach w minigrze są porozrzucane martwe ciała dzieci, a według niektórych w ręce trzyma nóż to został powiązany z ich śmiercią oraz z Incydentem W Sprawie Zaginionych Dzieci. Na dodatek, gdy nas dotknie to gra się kończy, a na moment w prawym, dolnym rogu ekranu pojawi się napis "You Can't" (Nie możesz), nie wiadomo co to oznacza. Jednak wielu gracz sądzie, że tym napisem Purple Guy mówi nam, że nie możemy pomóc dzieciom. Jego twarz wydaje się wydawać zadowolenie, a może nawet śmiech.Po wydaniu "Five Nights at Freddy's 3" dowiedzieliśmy się więcej na jego temat, lecz nadal wiele pytań zostaje bez odpowiedzi (np. Co było powodem zabójstw?). W tej części, pojawia się we wszystkich minigrach pokazywanych po nocy. Nie pojawia się w żadnej ukrytej minigrze. W minigrach po nocy 1, 2, 3 i 4 przy pomocy Purple Freddy'ego, za każdym razem rozkłada bezlitośnie animatroniki. Wtedy, na jaw wychodzi jego prawdziwa, druga strona, która pokazuje jaki potrafi być okrutny. Sytuacja, zmienia się w minigrze po nocy 5, kiedy to Purple Guy jest ofiarą. Stoi w pokoju, wystraszony z szeroko otwartymi ustami i białymi oczami. Po wejściu do kostiumu Springtrap'a, wstaje i chwile śmieje się z dusz dzieci, że je przechytrzył, po czym umiera w cierpieniach. HistoriaJest bardzo tajemniczą postacią, większość jego historii nie jest znana. Prawdopodobnie Purple Guy zatrudnił się w Pizzerii z FNaF2 i jego pierwszymi morderstwami były dzieci z "URATUJ ICH", ale mógł zatrudnić się już w FredBear's Family Diner i mógł zabić dzieci jeszcze przed tymi z minigry. Dowody wskazują, że po zamknięciu lokalu z FNaF2, otworzono następną Pizzerie, gdzie rozgrywa się rozgrywka z FNaF1 i tam zapoczątkował Incydent w Sprawie Zaginionych Dzieci. Mimo wszystko kamery nagrały jego działania i poszedł do więzienia, ale nie odsiedział tam zbyt długo z powodu nie odnalezienia ciał jego ofiar. W tym momencie kończą się podejrzenia i zaczynają się rzeczy, o których wyraźnie mówią minigry. Powrócił do opuszczonej Pizzerii i zaczął demolować animatroniki aż do nocy 5, kiedy dusze dzieci, które przypadkiem uwolnił chciały się na nim zemścić. Żeby się przednimi uchronić, wszedł do stroju Springtrap'a i zginął. Nie wiadomo co go zabiło, lecz najpopularniejszą i najprawdopodobniejszą teorią jest teoria, że zatrzaski nie działały prawidłowo i się na nim zatrzasneły, co skutkowało wykrwawieniem i rozgnieceniem ciała Purple Guy'a. 30 lat po śmierci, lokal kupił Phone Dude, który go odkrył i zrobił z niego główną atrakcje w domu strachów. Od tej pory, Purple Guy jako Springtrap przez 6 nocy chciał się dostać do stróża nocnego. Jednak później dom strachów spłonął, a dalsze losy Purple Guy'a (Springtrap'a) pozostają nie znane. Ciekawostki *Jego kolor skóry może być spowodowany jakąś chorobą lub symbolizuje on po prostu mundur stróża nocnego. *Być może jego śmierć jest morałem, że dobro zawsze wygrywa. *Gdy pokazują się scenki pomiędzy nocami w FNaF3, to widać części ciała Purple Guya uwięzione w Springtrapie. *Nie wiadomo, co było powodem jego zabójstw. Najprawdopodobniej był po prostu człowiekiem ze złamaną psychiką. *Na Ikonie FNaF3, widać jego mózg. *Nie wykluczone, że ma związek z "The Bite of '87", ale na pewną nie spowodował tego bezpośrednio. *Możliwe, że przez 29 lat po śmierci był w piekle, a po 30 latach od śmierci, kiedy stał się główną atrakcją, ożył wewnątrz Springtrap'a. *Jest teoria, że Purple Guy nie wie, że nie żyje. *Jest teoria mówiąca, że Purple Guy i Phone Guy to te same osoby. *Istnieje teoria, że Purple Guy i Pink Guy to inne osoby. *Purple Guy, kiedy jest jeszcze człowiekiem to odzywa się tylko w jednym momencie, wtedy kiedy nas dotknie i w prawym, dolnym rogu pojawi się "You Can't". **Kiedy jest Springtrap'em to w niektórych sytuacjach jęczy i krzyczy nam w twarz, gdy nas Jumpscare'owuje. **Nie wiadomo jednak do kogo odzywa się Purple Guy. Położenie napisu wskazuje na to, że odzywa się do gracza, ale fakt, że atakuje Freddy'ego wskazuje na niego. *Niektórzy fani myślą, że Purple Guy jest niewinny zabójstwom.